


I Know My Heart Will Never Be The Same

by cuppalouie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Heartbreak, M/M, Pining, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppalouie/pseuds/cuppalouie
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompts: Santa, Hoodie, and Jingle





	1. I Know

  


_This time of year was meant for Christmas lists to Santa and bright lights as far as the eye could see. Meant for warm cuddles by the fireplace wrapped in the arms of the one you love._

_Even though Louis had seen it in Harry’s eyes two days ago still here he was._

_Two cups of hot cocoa sitting abandoned on the coffee table growing colder with every passing moment._

_Each moment, another ache pulling at his heart._

_It was a simple wish- just one night was all he was asking._

_Louis just wanted Harry to come home for Christmas._


	2. My Heart

_The feeling of being bundled up in Harry’s old sweater drowning in his scent brought the same familiar sting to Louis’ eyes._

_Things were never perfect and they never would be._

_Love isn’t as neatly packaged and tied in a bow despite what everyone seemed to believe._

_No. Love was hard._

_Hard in a way that Harry could never seem to understand. The kind of hard that made him run at the smallest inkling of trouble._

_Louis could never understand how to make him stay._

_Or really, Louis could never understand why he wasn’t enough reason for Harry to stay._


	3. Will Never Be The Same

_There was a reason Harry wasn’t answering his phone. Louis had to believe it._

_Harry would be home soon. Louis would hear the keys jingling the lock of the door and Louis would jump up to meet him with arms open wide._

_Louis wouldn’t let him go this time. No, never again._

_Any minute now, Harry would be home to stay._

_But the same melancholy Christmas songs drifted through the empty flat as snow piled higher on the windowsill._

_Louis had seen it in Harry’s eyes two days ago but couldn’t bring himself to believe it._

_Harry wasn’t coming back._

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, sorry for a bit of a downer!!
> 
> I'm working on a follow-up to this that'll be posted as part of the Moodboard Prompt Challenge in March so keep your eyes out! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
